Explosive plot bunny stew
by joshiewoshie
Summary: (Sung to the tune of 12 days of Christmas) One day while gaming my muse called out to me! Make me an OC, that can punch, things in the face and make them exploooooddddee! SO it shall be done, oh great Muse-sama, you shall have your Explosive plot bunny stew! OC warning.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

"Shun, are you listening to me?"

I turned my attention back to the Crimson haired beauty seated in front of me, from where I was staring off into the distance while taking an extended sip from my tea cup.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, fingers ending in a pinch between them. The name of the crimson haired lady I had been unintentionally ignoring, was Rias Gremory. She was a lady of many titles; High class devil, Future Head of Clan Gremory of the 72 pillars of the Ars Goetia, Crimson Haired princess of destruction, King of a peerage, First of the two great Onee-samas of Kuoh academy...

"Sorry Rias, I was up late finishing a marathon of Tengen Toppa Gurenn Laggan."

"OH! That was epic! With the robot that merged with another robot that merged with another robot that merged with another robot which threw a galaxy at..."

...And was also a major Japanophile. If you are wondering how I managed to meet such an interesting character well... I met her at a manga convention. She was wearing a stupid disguise. I can't believe no one else from our school recognized her.

I had gotten my hands on a special reprint of the first few arcs Jojo's Bizzare Adventures. They were the last copies and I had gotten my grubby little mitts on them, snatched from right under the nose of one angry redhead. After glaring with a fury that would have put Odin's berserkers to shame, she tried to hypnotise me into giving up the goods.

She failed, and that was how we got to know each other. From then on, I considered her a casual acquaintance and she considered me... an asshole who deprived her of her precious limited edition manga.

Most of our interaction from then forth involved her trying to barter with me for the manga and me politely refusing. This for some reason made me public enemy number one amongst her fan club.

Of course on the 'not so normal' side of things, I later stumbled upon her and her peerage fighting a particularly wily Stray Devil. The fighting had spilled out from the stereotypical abandoned warehouse that the Stray had decided to use as a base of operations and onto a side street. A side street that I happened to be walking down. The stray then tried to take me hostage to use against them... I proceeded to beat it to death.

The next day I was invited to the Occult research Clubroom and the rest was history. I didn't join her peerage of course but with the reveal that we both knew about the supernatural, it was like a barrier between us was dispelled.

I mean I could understand, there weren't really much people she could talk to that were also 'in the know'. Even though she still held the theft of the manga against me, we talked with each other far more freely. I also began to spend time in the Occult Research Clubroom and over time I got to know Rias and her peerage better and the two of us became... something akin to friends almost.

Still doesn't stop me from keeping a mace bottle filled with a mixture of Ghost pepper and holy water. Just in case.

It looks like she had finally stop her spiel on how what happened to Kamina was such a great tragedy yet was a defining moment of Simon's road to becoming a badass. And how it was so inspirational and manly. She took a moment to catch her breath before taking a sip of her tea to calm her down.

"Ahem, back to where I was before, I need to ask for a favour from you."

Well, this is interesting. "A favour? Can you tell me more?"

Rias handed me a few photographs in response. They were primarily of a young couple and a few of them were hidden camera shots of them individually. I did not recognise the girl, but the guy was infamous. His name was Hyoudou Issei and in Kuoh academy, he had been given the dubious honour of being a member of the perverted trio. He had been given a code name; The Beast. Alongside the Three sizes scouter and the super lolicon cameraman.

And from what I've heard, their reputation is hard earned. And that leaves a few questions.

"What does super pervert #1 have to do with this, and how the hell did he score a chick that hot?"

"For the first question, he has everything to do with this and for the second question, he didn't find her, she found him."

She did a small cough and took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"Let me start from the beginning. The girl goes by the name of Amano Yuuma and had approached Hyoudou out of the blue with a love confession. He accepted and they became a couple."

"Thing is, Amano Yuuma is not just an ordinary girl, she is a fallen angel. Not only that, but she is part of a snall group of fallen that have taken up residence in an abandoned church in Kuoh town."

"Recently many Sacred gear users have simply... disappeared or have turned up dead. We have reason to believe that the fallen angels are at least partially responsible for this. And with this group on my territory and approaching uninvolved civilians-"

"You believe that Hyoudou Issei may possess a Sacred gear and fear that this Amano Yuuma may kill him."

"Exactly, this is my territory and I want to protect the boy but there are... complications."

"The Great War." I spoke, connecting the dots in my mind. She nodded with a grim smile.

"Yes, while it has been a long time since there were any open hostilities, the three factions are technically still at war."

"While this is my territory and it is within my rights to use force on any trespassers especially when said trespassers are members of the opposing two factions, I do not know if they are operating on the orders and backing of the Grigori, or if they are operating rogue."

So that's what this is all about. "Even if you are in the right by attacking them, if they have the backing of their organisation, reinforcements will be sent to retake their objective in which then your faction will have to respond to this show of force. Eventually escalating up to the point of open conflict."

She gave a tired sigh, it spoke of the great weight the authority of being a high class devil and the future head of a pillar family conferred upon her.

"Yes... the reinstitution of a state of open conflict is the last thing the devil faction wants. The Great War had severely weakened us, our original leaders, the Maous were dead. And the civil war which followed afterwards nearly ended us as a species."

"The Evil piece based Peerage system has helped to alleviate the problem of our numbers somewhat, but they are still nowhere near sufficient for us to survive in a state of open warfare against the other two factions. Not in a three front war, not even against a single faction."

Rias Gremory sighed, it was a sigh that foreshadowed many other sighs to come.

"It would be a simple matter if they were a rogue cell of operating on orders separate from the Grigori, but until we can be sure of that beyond a reasonable doubt me and my peerage cannot afford to implicate ourselves and thus the race of devils by extension."

She took a pause, almost as if she was mustering her conviction. "But I will not let this boy die. Not when there is something that I can do... or rather something I can do indirectly."

My lips stretched into a thin smile. A smile that never reached my eyes.

"And that is where I come in."

She gave a small nod. "Indeed, as a free agent unconnected to any of the three factions you have the freedom to move where others cannot and on the behalf of anyone who wishes to remain anonymous."

"So this is what I want you to do, this Sunday Hyoudou Issei and Amano Yuuma will be going on a date. They will be meeting in front of the station at 10 am in the morning. Tail them for the day and if she tries to kill him... don't let her succeed."

She looked at me straight in the eye, her eyes conveying her conviction and hope. "Will you do it?"

Sigh... I can't let him die now can I?

"Yes... yes I'll make sure he stays unharmed."

Her face brightened considerably, relief flooded her features. She really wants to save him doesn't she? Nevertheless, I'll need to prepare for sunday so I stood up to leave.

"Eh? You're not going to ask for payment?"

Oh right, yes... no I can't take money for this. "Well normally I would be negotiating a price, but... no not for this."

I showed myself to the door and got ready to leave.

"I am a hero after all..."

I let out a breath as the door closed behind Shun. A hero huh?... that's not exactly inaccurate.

"Akeno, can I have a look at his file?"

I did not know why I want to read it again after going through it multiple times... or perhaps I just wanted assurance that my choice was the right one. My queen, Akeno placed the file in front of me then refilled my tea.

She gave me a smile, an attempt to reassure me.

"Rias, they'll be fine. Shun can take care of himself and Hyoudou-kun has Shun looking out for him."

"Sigh... thank you Akeno."

I took a sip of my tea and turned my attention back to the file in front of me. Opening it, I began to read through all the available information on Shun.

Full name is Li Sen Shun, age: 17, Year 2 student in Kuoh Academy. Height: 182 cm and weight: 80kg, ethnicity: Chinese.

I took a look at an attached photograph of him, his features were ordinary if somewhat defined and slightly handsome. His black hair was messy and set in a perpetual bed head. What stood out the most however were his eyes, they were coal black and if I had to describe them... they were like deep pits that drew you into hell. Ironic, considering I was a devil.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I had always found it hard to look away from his eyes, and that effect seemed to extend to his photographs.

Right, his abilities. He is an expert martial artist qualified to teach XingYiQuan and Bajiquan though is not limited to them in practice, proficient in the usage of Qi for various martial practices and A practitioner of various eastern mystical traditions.

As for special traits, sacred gear is unknown, he is a heroic descendant of Yue Fei and Li Shu Wen, granting him a great affinity with martial arts and Qi usage, he is also a survivor and hero of the slaughter of the Ghost month.

I didn't know much about the slaughter of the Ghost month, but what I did know... wasn't pleasant. But if he managed to survive that, I could at least be confident in his abilities. I closed the file and took a sip of tea to calm my nerves.

"Sigh... nothing left to do but to... no."

I can't just let everything be.

"Koumori, follow and observe them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stalking... it's called following dammit

"Issei-kun! Look! Look! Isn't that cute!?"

"Yes Yuuma-chan! It's cute, just like you!"

"Mou... Issei-kun..."

"Ha ha ha..."

...

God I need a drink... and a nap.

I had been following these two for most of the day... Well actually, I had been following Hyoudou since early in the morning when my surveillance system had alerted me to the fact that he had left for his meeting place three hours early, forcing me to leave the sweet comfort of my bed and follow after him.

He ended up standing in front of the station like an idiot for two hours, and I ended up hiding and watching him like another idiot. At least I had the sense to conceal my presence, so there weren't any little children to point their fingers at me while their mothers tried to pull them away before they were 'influenced' by me. The only thing of note in those two hours was a certain busty 'girl' in a bat themed outfit who handed Hyoudou a flier right before 'Amano Yuuma' arrived.

Looking at her, I had to admit that she played the part of cute highschool girl on a date with her boyfriend very well. If it weren't for the fact that Rias had already informed me of what she was as well as a few subtle tells that she was giving off, I wouldn't have suspected that anything was amiss.

After the customary lying on the part of Hyoudou regarding his arrival time, the two of them were off to enjoy their date.

The events that followed were... rather ordinary. The two of them did everything a normal highschool couple were 'supposed' to do on a date. They walked around the shopping arcade, they ate parfaits, they visited a pet store, she tried on clothes...

As much as I wanted leave everything to the surveillance system and call it a day, I couldn't. The shikigami I set up had blind spots in their angles of view, blind spots that I had to cover. Also if something did happen, they did not possess enough power to stop 'Amano Yuuma' Meaning I still had to be here. Just in case.

"Here Yuuma-chan, this is for you."

"Issei-kun... this bracelet..."

"Ahahaha... Well... I saw you looking at it just now and I just wanted to buy it for you. Maybe... you can keep it as a memory of today?"

"Issei-kun... Thank you!"

Sigh... Well I suppose it wasn't all that bad watching these two...

* * *

><p>Well, their date has come to an end and Issei isn't dead. I consider that a success.<p>

The two of them had decided to end their date in a secluded park. From what I understand this was a popular spot for couples to watch the beautiful sunset together and that it was 'Amano Yuuma' who suggested that they end their time together here.

...I began to walk off, I mean I probably shouldn't intrude upon their privacy anymore than I already have, besides I'm sure that he will be safe, they are about to end their date anyways. He'll be safe with her, so I can just go home, maybe stop for some ramen at a roadside stall along the way, hell just enjoy myself somewhere away from he-

_What. The. Fuck?_

"Issei-kun, can you listen to my request?"

Where the hell did that come from?

"Sure! Anything for you Yuuma!"

Wasn't this a popular spot for couples? It's too quiet, where the hell is everyone else?

"Will you die for me?"

_Oh no..._ Amano Yuuma, Ama no Yuuma. _Evening Daze._

"Ahahahaha... I'm sorry Yuuma-chan I must have heard you wrong. Can you say that again?"

I have to go back.

"Will you die for me?"

I took a deep breath allowing the qi in the environment to flow into me, I guided the flow of energy around my body, first flowing down the seven chakra points and then passing through the meridians to reach my extremities. I guided the flow into the tiny cracks of my body, used it to harden my bones, strengthen my tendons and ligaments. Through the unity of mind and body, the limits of both are surpassed. Internal reinforcement complete.

"Ahaha.. That's a funny joke..."

The energy guided by my intent flowed into my muscles and skin. Each individual band of my muscles pumped with additional strength, my skin reinforced yet still flexible. External reinforcement complete.

"It's not a joke."

I pumped more qi into my legs, allowing me to move at superhuman speeds, and ran back to the clearing with the fountain. Come on, come on... There!

'Amano Yuuma' was flying in the sky on black wings on a backdrop of the fading sunset. Her hand was cocked back, a spear of light ready to strike and impale.

She threw the spear.

I rushed to Hyoudou, pushing him away from the spear and with an outward motion of my forearm and elbow locked in a 90 degree angle, I bashed away the light spear.

"Not going to happen."

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

I watched as the spear flew from her hand.

Didn't we have fun?

The spear flew ever closer.

Weren't you happy?

Thespearwasgoingtohitm-

Something pushed me away from the spear and I landed on the ground in a heap.

Damn... that hurt... Wait what was that?

"Not going to happen."

"Eh? Li-san?"

Huh? What was that guy doing here?

"YOU! How dare you interfere!"

Yuuma... she tried to throw that spear at me... Eh, what is he doing?

From what I could see, in his hand he held two pieces of... paper? Wait, Yuuma had another spear in her han-

"Li-san! Watch out!"

Yuuma threw her spear that flew so fast I nearly couldn't see it, and wait... did he just shoot two fireballs at her? Where the hell did they come from?

One of those balls hit the spear, destroying it while the other hit Yuuma in the wings, sending her crashing to the ground near the fountain.

"Hyoudou! Get behind something hard now!"

He rushed forward with unbelievable speed to strike Yuuma as she was rising up from the ground where she crashed. He struck with a blur of blows too fast for me to make out that sent her crumpling to the ground. She barely rolled to the side to avoid a stomp to her head and very quickly got up from the ground a distance away from him and threw her spear.

He bashed the spear and sent it careening... towards meohshit!

I barely managed to back away before the spear landed... right where my crotch was a few moments before. Okay, right, get behind cover.

I stood up on shaky legs and was about to get behind the fountain when Yuuma crashed through said fountain head first and landed right in front of me. From what I could see, she was unconscious and was bleeding from her nose and mouth. Her clothes were torn which partially showed off her oppai... which were very nice oppai... No no focus Issei, focus.

Li-san soon followed after, he walked around the fountain towards, stopped at Yuuma and lifted his leg up. Was he going to...

"Raynare!"

A new voice cut in along with another light spear which was flying... towards Li-san!

"NO!"

* * *

><p>I grabbed her throat in a vice grip and flung her through the fountain. Honestly, just one of those blows should have been enough to take a human out for the count. But she should be a goner now. I walked around the fountain I had ruined and I saw her lying at Hyoudou's feet. Oh the irony, well I should probably finish her off just in case she decides to get back up.<p>

I lifted up my leg, aiming for her head, a stomp should crush her skull to a-

"Raynare!"

Danger!

I looked up and saw a light spear flying towards me. Oh shi-

"NO!"

Hyoudou that bloody idiot, was in front of me in an instant. His left hand held in front of him like a shield. Like it would actually be of any us-

His hand started glowing green just as the light spear came into contact with it. The spear detonated, sending him flying towards me. we were knocked back a few metres, collapsing in a heap on the ground, allowing the other fallen angel to swoop down and grab this 'Raynare' and make their escape.

Sigh... well at least Hyoudou is safe... speaking of which.

I pushed him off me and slowly got up. Dusting myself off, I offered him a hand up and he took it.

I took a look at his formerly glowing left hand and saw that it was now covered with some sort of red vambrace with a green jewel in the middle... well I'll be damned.

"Li-san... what... what is this!?"

"That... is a sacred gear."


End file.
